The invention consists of an apparatus and method that use quantum-mechanical effects to permit the transmission of secure communications without the need for encryption codes.
Classically, the transmission of a secure/classified message requires encoding the message before transmission and decoding the message after its receipt. The necessary equipment and the distribution and use of the necessary codes is expensive and inconvenient and tends to limit the use of encrypted communications.
More importantly, there have been instances in which topsecret crypto codes have been divulged to the Soviet Union over a period of many years. The damage caused to the national security by the disclosure of these codes is a very real problem, and any method to eliminate the need for such codes would be of considerable importance.